


Along the Muddy River

by Daiong



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: ดวงตาของออโรร่าฉายแววสงสัยยิ่งขึ้น นางเขยิบมาใกล้ผืนดิน ก่อนจะทิ้งกายลงจากกิ่งไม้ใหญ่ เท้าข้างหนึ่งทิ้งลงบนขอบสายน้ำ ทำให้ชายกระโปรงสีฟ้าเปียกปอน – นางเป็นคนที่ไม่เคยระวังเรื่องนี้เลย มาเลฟิเซนต์คำนึง ออโรร่าจะก้าวอยู่บนโคลน เนื้อดิน ผืนหญ้า และสายน้ำตื้น ๆ ราวกับสิ่งเหล่านั้นเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับนาง ไม่เคยหวาดกลัวที่จะเปรอะเปื้อน ไม่เคยหวาดกลัวที่จะถูกทำร้าย





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic เรื่องนี้เขียนไว้เมื่อ June 2014 ค่ะ
> 
> Import บทแรกมาจาก [Wordpress](https://daiong.wordpress.com/2014/06/18/maleficentaurora-fic-along-the-muddy-river/)

“ท่านแม่ทูนหัวไม่ต้องพาข้าไปนอนในวันนี้นะคะ” ออโรร่าเอ่ยขึ้นระหว่างนั่งแกว่งขาอยู่บนกิ่งไม้ใหญ่ที่ย้อยลงมาใกล้สายน้ำ ปละปล่อยให้ปลายนิ้วเท้าปัดผ่านผิวน้ำวารี คิ้วข้างหนึ่งของมาเลฟิเซนต์เลิกขึ้นคล้ายแปลกใจ มุมปากขยับเป็นรอยยิ้ม ออโรร่าอมยิ้ม ก้มพินิจก้อนกรวดที่อยู่ในน้ำ พลางว่า “ข้ามักจะลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาขณะนอนอยู่บนเตียงอันคุ้นเคย ผ่านค่ำคืนที่ไร้ฝัน… หลับสนิทและสบายอย่างที่สุด ค่ำคืนส่วนใหญ่ในชีวิตของข้าเป็นเช่นนั้น… ครั้นข้าได้เริ่มปกครองราชอาณาจักรมาเพียงไม่นาน ข้าก็พบว่ามิใช่มนุษย์ทุกคนที่สามารถหลับได้เฉกนั้น” ออโรร่ามองมาเลฟิเซนต์ด้วยสายตาอ่อนโยน “ในคืนนี้ข้าปรารถนาจะครุ่นคิดอะไรก่อนเข้านอน จึงไม่ต้องการให้ท่านช่วยข้าให้ข้าหลับสนิทในวันนี้ ท่านนางฟ้าแม่ทูนหัวของข้า”

“โอ้ เรื่องที่อยากครุ่นคิดนั้นใช่เรื่องที่เจ้าปฏิเสธคำขอแต่งงานของเจ้าชายฟิลลิปรึเปล่า” ดิอาวัลแทรกถามขึ้นมา แต่แล้วก็ดูชะงักงันไปเมื่อมาเลฟิเซนต์ปราดตามองมาที่เขา

ออโรร่าหัวเราะ “ไม่ใช่เสียทีเดียวดอก… ข้า… เพียงแต่หวนคิดถึงเหล่าคำถามที่ข้ายังมิได้แสวงหาคำตอบ บางอย่างก็เป็นเพียงเรื่องเก่า ๆ… แต่ก็จริงอยู่ที่เรื่องของฟิลลิปอาจทำให้ข้าฉุกคิดหลายอย่างขึ้นมาได้ ข้ามิใช่เด็กเฉกกาลก่อน ข้าต้องตัดสินใจด้วยความคิดพิเคราะห์ของข้าเอง และรับผิดชอบต่อการตัดสินใจของตนมากขึ้น…”

ดิอาวัลอ้าปาก แต่แล้วเขาก็กลายร่างเป็นอีกาเสียก่อนเมื่อมาเลฟิเซนต์ขยับข้อมือ จึงเกิดเพียงเสียง _แกว๊ก_ เท่านั้น อีกาจ้องมาเลฟิเซนต์ นางทูตแห่งเมืองทิพย์เพียงผงกศีรษะให้ ดิอาวัลจึงบินห่างออกไป ปล่อยให้มาเลฟิเซนต์ได้มีเนื้อที่สนทนากับเจ้าหญิงแห่งเมืองมนุษย์โดยไม่ข้องเกี่ยว

ออโรร่าหยุดแกว่งเท้ากับน้ำแล้ว พลางทอดมองทิวทัศน์เบื้องหน้า “พระบิดาของข้า…”

มาเลฟิเซนต์นิ่งฟัง _นี่ไม่ใช่การเริ่มต้นประโยคที่ข้าคาดไว้_

“ข้าทราบว่าผู้เป็นพ่อได้สิ้นชีวาไประหว่างการต่อสู้กับท่าน แม่ทูนหัว แล้วข้าก็ได้รู้แล้วว่าพระบิดาคือผู้ที่ขโมยปีกของท่านมา… แต่ก็ไม่เคยถามไถ่เรื่องอื่นนอกเหนือจากนี้เลย”

“ข้าไม่ปรารถนาจะพูดอะไรเกี่ยวกับเรื่องนี้มากไปกว่าที่ข้าเคยบอกเจ้า” มาเลฟิเซนต์กล่าว สีหน้าดูนิ่งลง หากแววตายังเจือความอ่อนโยน

ออโรร่าเพียงมองกลับไปด้วยดวงตาไร้เดียงสาเฉกเคย ไร้คำกล่าวหาหรืออารมณ์ขัดใจอันใดแม้อีกฝ่ายจะเลี่ยงเล่าเรื่องที่นางใคร่รู้ นางเพียงแต่เปลี่ยนเรื่องไปด้วยน้ำเสียงสบายอารมณ์ “ท่านเคยตกหลุมรักใครสักคนรึเปล่า ท่านแม่ทูนหัว”

มาเลฟิเซนต์โคลงศีรษะ “เคยสิ”

ออโรร่าแย้มยิ้มและหัวเราะ สีหน้าคล้ายเด็กกำลังรอฟังนิทาน กระนั้นก็ดูเจือความฉงนสงสัยมากกว่าความกระตือรือร้น “แล้วตอนนั้นมีความสุขไหมคะ”

เงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะตามมาด้วยสุรเสียงอ่อนโยนที่นางฟ้าแห่งเมืองทิพย์ใช้กับออโรร่ามากกว่าผู้ใด

“เป็นช่วงเวลาหนึ่งที่มีความสุขที่สุดในชีวิตของข้า ทว่ามันคงอยู่เพียงสิบกว่าปี”

ดวงตาของออโรร่าฉายแววสงสัยยิ่งขึ้น นางเขยิบมาใกล้ผืนดิน ก่อนจะทิ้งกายลงจากกิ่งไม้ใหญ่ เท้าข้างหนึ่งทิ้งลงบนขอบสายน้ำ ทำให้ชายกระโปรงสีฟ้าเปียกปอน – นางเป็นคนที่ไม่เคยระวังเรื่องนี้เลย มาเลฟิเซนต์คำนึง ออโรร่าจะก้าวอยู่บนโคลน เนื้อดิน ผืนหญ้า และสายน้ำตื้น ๆ ราวกับสิ่งเหล่านั้นเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับนาง ไม่เคยหวาดกลัวที่จะเปรอะเปื้อน ไม่เคยหวาดกลัวที่จะถูกทำร้าย

ออโรร่าโถมเข้าไปกอดรอบลำคอของมาเลฟิเซนต์ นิ้วมือเล็กบางสัมผัสเส้นผมของนางฟ้าแม่ทูนหัวที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยถูกซ่อนภายใต้มกุฏทมิฬ

“ช่วงเวลาเช่นนี้มีความสุขเท่าคืนวันเหล่านั้นไหมคะ” ออโรร่าถาม

ก่อนที่มาเลฟิเซนต์จะทันได้ขยับตัว สตรีเบื้องหน้าก็ผละออกเสียก่อน

ออโรร่าหลุดสรวลหัวเราะเป็นทำนองเดียวกับสายลม แม้จะมีท่าทีขัดเขินกึ่งลนลานเล็กน้อย “ข้าหมายถึง—แม้ความรู้สึกคงไม่เหมือนกัน—ก็หวังว่าตอนนี้ท่านจะมีความสุขสงบที่สุด… ด้วยตั้งแต่ข้าจำความได้ การได้อยู่กับท่าน ณ เมืองทิพย์นี้เป็นช่วงเวลาที่ข้ามีความสุขที่—”

“มีสิ” มาเลฟิเซนต์ตอบ ไร้ซึ่งความลังเลในน้ำเสียง หากดวงตามองออโรร่าอย่างพินิจ ก่อนจะพูดเสริมขณะที่ดูเหมือนกำลังครุ่นคิดอะไรอยู่ “แต่ก็ถูกของเจ้า… ความรู้สึกมันไม่เหมือนกันกับเมื่อกาลนั้นที่ข้าเคยตกหลุมรักครั้งแรก”

เสียงสรวลพลันสะดุดหยุดลง บางอย่างในประโยคนั้นทำให้ออโรร่าได้แต่นิ่งงันมองมาเลฟิเซนต์อยู่ครู่หนึ่ง กระนั้นนางก็ขยับยิ้มอีกครั้ง หากรอยยิ้มนั้นดูต่างจากรอยยิ้มปกติ ราวกับทำนองดนตรีในภาษากายของนางกำลังบรรเลงอย่างติดขัด นางเพียงแต่ค้อมศีรษะให้มาเลฟิเซนต์ พลางว่า “อากาศเริ่มเย็นขึ้นแล้ว ข้าขอตัวไปนอนก่อนนะคะ” เมื่อนางยิ้มกว้างให้มาเลฟิเซนต์อีกครั้งก่อนจะหมุนกายจากไป ทำนองดนตรีของออโรร่าก็หวนกลับมาลื่นไหลอีกครา เริงรื่นระคนนุ่มนวล ราวกับไม่ได้มีสิ่งใดรบกวนจิตใจของนางก่อนหน้านี้เลย

มาเลฟิเซนต์เพียงแต่ยืนนิ่งข้างสายน้ำ นัยน์เนตรมองตามเกศาทองที่เปล่งประกายในแสงจันทร์


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ออโรร่ามองยอดไม้ที่ต้องแสงอาทิตย์สีทอง “ข้ามีนางฟ้าแม่ทูนหัวเพียงคนเดียว…” นางสบตาดิอาวัล “แต่นายหญิงของท่านรับบทบาทแม่ทูนหัวของทุกชีวิตในเมืองทิพย์นี่”
> 
> ดิอาวัลยิ้ม พลางส่ายหน้า “อย่าเทียบผู้อยู่ในความปกครองกับคนสำคัญเลย องค์ราชินี นี่แน่ะ – ประชาชนของท่านมีราชินีเพียงผู้เดียว แต่ท่านรับบทบาทราชินีของทุกคนในเมืองมนุษย์”

“ดิ-อา-วัล-จ๋า” ออโรร่าเรียกเจ้าของนามทีละพยางค์ พลางยิ้มแฉ่งเดินเข้าไปพูดคุยกับนายอีกาในร่างมนุษย์ ตอนนี้มาเลฟิเซนต์กำลังออกไปโบยบินทอดมองแผ่นดินจากบนท้องฟ้า—ที่ที่นางไม่อาจไปด้วยได้—นางจึงเข้ามาพูดคุยเล่นกับดิอาวัล ไม่ใช่ทุกครั้งที่มาเลฟิเซนต์จะปล่อยเขาไว้ในร่างมนุษย์ขณะที่นางไม่อยู่ ด้วยการทำเฉกนี้ทำให้ดิอาวัลไม่สามารถโบยบินไปไหนต่อไหนด้วยตนเองได้ แต่เท่าที่ฟังจากปากดิอาวัล มาเลฟิเซนต์ดูเหมือนจะจงใจปล่อยเขาไว้ในร่างมนุษย์เพื่อที่ว่าออโรร่าจะได้มีคนสนทนาด้วยที่เมืองทิพย์ในวันนี้

ออโรร่าอมยิ้มกับตนเองเมื่อได้ยินเรื่องดังกล่าว “ดิอาวัลชอบอยู่ในร่างอีกาที่สุดนี่นะ แต่ท่านก็อยู่เคียงกายท่านแม่ทูนหัวมาตลอด… ถึงจะบ่นบ่อย ๆ… แต่จริง ๆ ดิอาวัลก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกแย่กับการแปลงร่างนักใช่ไหมจ๊ะ”

ดิอาวัลเลิกคิ้ว “คิดอย่างไรถึงถามเรื่องนี้ขึ้นมาหรือขอรับ”

“ข้ารู้ว่าดิอาวัลยอมอยู่กับท่านแม่ทูนหัวเพราะท่านช่วยชีวิตดิอาวัลไว้ แล้วก็คิดขึ้นมาว่าการแปลงร่างนี่คงไม่เลวร้ายนักใช่ไหมน้า… อีกอย่างข้านึกขึ้นมาได้น่ะว่าไม่ได้รู้รายละเอียดอดีตระหว่างดิอาวัลกับท่านแม่ทูนหัวเท่าไร” รอยยิ้มอ้อยอิ่งอยู่บนริมฝีปากออโรร่าอยู่ตลอดเวลา “แค่คิดว่า… อยากรู้ที่มาของหลาย ๆ เรื่องมากกว่านี้จัง”

“ถูกของท่านที่การแปลงร่างไม่ได้เลวร้ายขนาดนั้นหรอก… เจ้าหญิง—มิใช่สิ ขออภัย—องค์ราชินีออโรร่า” ดิอาวัลค้อมศีรษะให้ด้วยท่าทีสบาย ๆ “อันที่จริงแล้วข้าเป็นคนใส่ใจความงามและความสุนทรีย์ยิ่งนัก ข้าเพียงแต่เห็นว่าร่างอีกาของข้างดงามกว่าทุกร่างที่นายหญิงเคยเสกสรรค์ให้ข้า” —ถึงจุดนี้ออโรร่าก็หลุดหัวเราะ—ดิอาวัลกระตุกมุมปากเป็นรอยยิ้ม “แต่ทุกครั้งที่ได้แปลงร่างข้าก็ได้เห็นโลกในแบบที่มิเคยเห็น ไม่ว่าจะเป็นสีสันที่ได้เห็นผ่านทางดวงตาคู่ที่ต่างจากเดิม หรือสรรพเสียงที่กระทบหู สัมผัสการจับต้อง—ทุก ๆ ประสาทสัมผัสนั้นทำให้ข้าได้ประสบการณ์อันเลอเลิศทุกครั้ง เกินกว่าที่อีกาตัวใดจะนึกฝัน” ดวงตาสีเข้มพินิจมองออโรร่า “ข้านึกภาพว่าท่านอาจรู้สึกคล้ายคลึงกันเวลาที่ท่านได้ปฏิสัมพันธ์กับผู้อื่น ณ เมืองทิพย์แห่งนี้”

ออโรร่าคิดคำนึงกับข้อสังเกตนั้นอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะยิ้มอ่อนเบา “จริงอยู่ที่สีสัน สัมผัสและประสบการณ์ที่นี่เลอเลิศยิ่งนัก แต่ต่างกันตรงที่ว่า… ท่านไม่ได้เห็นว่าร่างอื่นของท่านงดงามเท่าร่างอีกา… ทว่า สำหรับข้าแล้ว เมืองทิพย์งดงามกว่าที่ใด” นางหลุบตาลงวูบหนึ่ง “ดิอาวัล… ข้าน่ะ… ไม่สนใจดอกว่าท่านแม่ทูนหัวเคยมีชื่อเสียงในฐานะนายหญิงใจทมิฬเฉกใด แต่ข้านึกภาพว่าท่านแม่ทูนหัวคงผ่านมาอะไรมามาก—มากกว่าทุกสิ่งที่ข้าเคยประสบ ในสายตาของท่านแม่ทูนหัวข้าคงเป็นมนุษย์ที่ไม่ประสีประสาต่อโลกรึเปล่านะ”

ดิอาวัลเลิกคิ้วสูงขึ้น “ท่านควรถามเรื่องนั้นกับนายหญิงโดยตรง แต่ข้าเชื่อว่านายหญิงเห็นท่านพิเศษกว่าใคร” เขาหัวเราะหึ เดินเคียงข้างออโรร่าไปตามสายน้ำ

ออโรร่ามองยอดไม้ที่ต้องแสงอาทิตย์สีทอง “ข้ามีนางฟ้าแม่ทูนหัวเพียงคนเดียว…” นางสบตาดิอาวัล “แต่นายหญิงของท่านรับบทบาทแม่ทูนหัวของทุกชีวิตในเมืองทิพย์นี่”

ดิอาวัลยิ้ม พลางส่ายหน้า “อย่าเทียบผู้อยู่ในความปกครองกับคนสำคัญเลย องค์ราชินี นี่แน่ะ – ประชาชนของท่านมีราชินีเพียงผู้เดียว แต่ท่านรับบทบาทราชินีของทุกคนในเมืองมนุษย์”

ออโรร่าชะงักงันไปชั่วขณะ แต่แล้วนางก็หัวเราะสดใส เรียกรอยยิ้มจากทูตตัวเล็กสองตัวข้างแม่น้ำ

ดิอาวัลสบตานาง ยิ้มอ่อนโยน “องค์ราชินีออโรร่าเป็นมนุษย์ หากมิใช่ _เพียงแค่_ มนุษย์ในสายตาของข้า แล้วข้าก็เชื่อว่านายหญิงไม่ได้มองท่านเป็น _แค่_ มนุษย์เช่นเดียวกัน” เขาเลื่อนสายตาไปมองทิวทัศน์เบื้องหลังนาง พลางผงกศีรษะ “ถามนายหญิงดูเถิด”

ออโรร่าเอี้ยวคอมองด้านหลัง แลเห็นนางฟ้าแห่งเมืองทิพย์โฉบบินลงมาพอดิบพอดี นางฉีกยิ้มกว้าง “ท่านแม่ทูนหัว”

“ยายปิศาจน้อยของข้า” มาเลฟิเซนต์ตอบรับ อำนาจเคลื่อนตัวอยู่ในอากาศรอบกายนาง กระนั้นรอยยิ้มบนริมฝีปากก็แฝงความเอ็นดูอยู่ แม้นางจะแสดงสีหน้าคล้ายทูตที่กำลังปรารถนาจะก่อกวนอะไรสักอย่างอยู่ตลอดเพลา

“ข้าเพียงแต่กำลังพูดคุยกับดิอาวัล—” ออโรร่าเริ่ม นางหันไปหานายอีกา ทว่ากลับเห็นแผ่นหลังของดิอาวัลที่กำลังเดินจากไป

“เขาเป็นอะไร ข้าลืมให้อาหารนกกับเขาหรืออย่างไร” มาเลฟิเซนต์พูดหยอก พลางขำเล็กน้อย กระนั้นนางก็มองตามดิอาวัลไปอย่างสงสัย

_ถามนายหญิงดูเถิด_ ถ้อยคำของดิอาวัลดังขึ้นอีกครั้งในห้วงคำนึงของออโรร่า สีหน้าของนางพลันนิ่งลง ทำให้รอยยิ้มของมาเลฟิเซนต์จางลงไปด้วย ท่ามกลางพวกเขามีเพียงเสียงวารีไหลผ่าน แต่แล้วออโรร่าก็ช้อนสายตามองใบหน้าของมาเลฟิเซนต์ พินิจมองนัยน์เนตรอันสุกสกาวเรืองวาว เครื่องหน้าที่ดูคม งดงามปนแข็งกร้าวของนาง

“ข้าไม่เคยถูกผู้ใดเกลียดชังเลย” ออโรร่าเอ่ย

มาเลฟิเซนต์จ้องมองดวงหน้าหวาน ก่อนจะเลื่อนมือไปลูบศีรษะอีกฝ่าย “ไม่ เจ้าไม่เคยเลย” _มันเป็นหนึ่งในพรที่ข้ามอบให้เจ้า ให้เจ้าได้รับความรักจากทุกผู้คนที่พบเจ้า_

“ท่านเป็นคนปลุกข้าจากนิทรา” ออโรร่าเอ่ยอีกประเด็นหนึ่งขึ้นมา

ครานี้มาเลฟิเซนต์หลุดขำเบา ๆ นิ้วมือไล้ไปตามเกศาทอง “ใช่แล้ว ยายปิศาจน้อย เรื่องนั้นเจ้าก็รู้อยู่แล้วนี่ มีอะไรในใจเจ้าฤๅ บอกข้ามาเถิด”

“ที่เมืองมนุษย์มีบันทึกเขียนไว้… ท่านแม่ทูนหัว มีบันทึกพรของเหล่านางฟ้าทั้งสามและของท่าน – บันทึกไว้คำต่อคำ” ออโรร่ายิ้มละมุน แววตาส่องประกายความพิศวงใจแทนที่จะหม่นเพราะความขัดเคือง “สิ่งที่ข้าเป็น… สิ่งที่ข้ามี… ข้ามายืนอยู่ ณ ตรงนี้ได้โดยมีท่านเป็นผู้ขับเคลื่อนชีวิต แล้วพรของท่านนี่เองที่ทำข้าตระหนักว่า… ความรักที่ได้รับจากทุกชีวิต—ไม่ว่าเผ่าพันธุ์ใด—ช่างอบอุ่นนัก แต่ในขณะเดียวกัน… ก็ยากที่ข้าจะแยกออกได้ว่า—” สุรเสียงไพเราะกลับสะดุดหยุดลง ออโรร่าเม้มปาก ดวงตาของนางสะท้อนความรู้สึกของสายลมแปรปรวน หากอบอุ่น – ดวงตาของนางเป็นสีของท้องฟ้าและผืนหญ้า มาเลฟิเซนต์สังเกตเรื่องนี้มาตลอด หลายครั้งมันคือสีฟ้าของท้องฟ้ายามบ่าย แต่นัยน์ตาของนางก็มีสีเขียวเจืออยู่ด้วย—หากจ้องดูอย่างใกล้ชิด

มาเลฟิเซนต์ขยับเข้ามาใกล้ออโรร่ายิ่งขึ้น โน้มศีรษะลงเล็กน้อย พลางว่าเสียงอ่อน “ข้าฟังอยู่ ยายปิศาจน้อย”

“บางครา… ก็ยากที่ข้าจะสัมผัสได้ว่าความรักของใครพิเศษกว่าของใคร ความรักของผู้ใดที่เป็นรักแท้ ความรักแบบใดกันที่คู่รักพึงจะมี ข้าไม่อาจ—ข้าไม่ได้รู้สึกถึงความรักในรูปแบบเดียวกับที่ฟิลลิปมีให้ข้า ทว่ากับท่าน… ความรู้สึกที่ข้ามีต่อท่านมีพลังเหนือความรู้สึกอื่นใด” ออโรร่าสบตามาเลฟิเซนต์ พลันสายลมในดวงตาแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นแม่น้ำที่ไหลลึก แม่น้ำที่กำลังเคลื่อนไหวต่อไป ต่อไปอย่างต่อเนื่อง “ในวันที่ข้ารู้ว่าท่านคือทูตเจ้าของคำสาปแห่งนิทรา ข้าปฏิเสธไม่ให้ท่านแตะต้องตนและกล่าวว่าท่านเป็นความทมิฬบนโลกา ข้าอยากกล่าวขออภัย… แม้มันจะช้าไปมาก แต่ว่า—ได้โปรดอย่างเพิ่งพูดขัดข้า ท่านแม่ทูนหัว—ไม่สิ ท่านมาเลฟิเซนต์แห่งนครทิพย์ ตัวข้าในวันนั้นที่ยังอายุไม่ถึงสิบหกปี—มิเคยต้องทุกข์ร้อนกับสิ่งใดเกินเพลาหนึ่งวัน—ได้กล่าวโทษตัวท่านที่ข้ารักกว่าผู้ใด เพราะข้าในตอนนั้นปวดร้าวเหลือเกินเมื่อตระหนักถึงการหลับใหลที่อาจมาเยือน โดยที่ข้าอาจไม่มีวันได้ใช้ชีวิตร่วมกับท่านที่นี่ ในช่วงเวลาชีวิตอันแสนสั้นที่ผ่านมาของข้านี้… ข้าเห็นอนาคตของตนกับท่าน—กับท่านเพียงคนเดียวเท่านั้น… ข้า—” ออโรร่าหายใจเข้าเฮือกใหญ่ ก่อนจะเงียบไปอีกครั้ง

นางไม่แน่ใจว่ากำลังพูดสิ่งใด เพื่อสิ่งใด นางเพียงแต่รู้ว่านางจำเป็นต้องพูด

มาเลฟิเซนต์จ้องนางราวกับค้นพบทรัพย์สมบัติที่เป็นปริศนามาตลอด—มิได้—ค้นพบผืนปฐพีหนึ่งที่นางไม่เคยได้เห็น เบื้องหน้าของนางนี้คือผืนดินหนึ่งที่กำลังรวมตัวกับอีกผืนดินหนึ่ง ดอกไม้ ทุ่งหญ้าและต้นไม้กำลังงอกงาม เมฆกำลังเคลื่อนออกจากแสงอาทิตย์ ออโรร่าในตอนนี้เปล่งแสงและสรรพสีของธรรมชาติแจ่มชัดกว่าคราใด ดวงตาของนางสื่อความรู้สึกอย่างบริสุทธิ์ใจและละทิ้งทุกสิ่งที่เคยขวางกั้น ออโรร่ากำลังเปล่งแสงบางอย่างที่มาเลฟิเซนต์ไม่นึกฝันว่าจะได้เห็น

และแล้ว มาเลฟิเซนต์ก็ก้าวเข้ามาใกล้ยิ่งขึ้นจนกายพวกนางเกือบสัมผัสกัน ปีกของนางขยับไปด้านหน้า ล้อมทั้งตัวนางและตัวออโรร่าไว้ ส่งผลให้แสงอาทิตย์ที่ทอดลงบนใบหน้าของออโรร่าจางลง กระนั้นก็ให้ความรู้สึกเป็นส่วนตัวมากขึ้น และปกป้องตัวออโรร่าจากสายลมที่พัดมาแรงขึ้นเล็กน้อยในตอนนี้ ดวงตาเรืองวาวของมาเลฟิเซนต์ฉายแววอัศจรรย์ใจ ก่อนที่นางจะกระซิบถามว่า “เจ้ารักข้าหรือ เจ้ารักข้าเฉกใบไม้รักแสงอาทิตย์ และเฉกดินรักสายฝนหรือ”

ออโรร่าสบตากับอีกฝ่าย นางมิได้ดูสับสนกับคำถามของอีกฝ่ายแม้เพียงนิด วิญญาณ์มนุษย์ของนางหยั่งถึงวิญญาณ์ทูตของมาเลฟิเซนต์ พวกนางกำลังพูดภาษาเดียวกัน ออโรร่าพยักหน้า ดวงตาดูใคร่รู้และระริกไหวไปด้วยอารมณ์ความรู้สึก นางถามเสียงแผ่วว่า “ท่านเล่า ท่านมาเลฟิเซนต์รักข้าเฉกลูกทูนหัวเพียงเท่านั้นหรือ”

“มิได้” มาเลฟิเซนต์ตอบ “ข้ารักรอยยิ้มของเจ้ายิ่งกว่าปีกของข้า และรักเจ้ามากกว่าสิ่งใดที่ข้าเคยได้พบพานหรือรู้จัก”

มือของออโรร่าเลื่อนไปแตะปีกข้างหนึ่งของมาเลฟิเซนต์ ผลักมันออกเพียงเล็กน้อยเพื่อให้แสงอาทิตย์แตะต้องใบหน้าของนางและของมาเลฟิเซนต์มากยิ่งขึ้น นางเขย่งเท้าขึ้นเล็กน้อย เพียงพอที่จะทำให้ปลายจมูกของนางแตะต้องกับปลายจมูกของอีกฝ่าย ออโรร่ามองลึกเข้าไปในดวงตาที่ส่องแสงดวงดารา น้ำตาแห่งความปิติเอ่อขึ้นที่ขอบตา นางรู้สึกจุกในลำคอ แต่ก็สามารถเปล่งเสียงแผ่วเบาออกมาได้ในที่สุด “พวกเราเคยพบกันในความฝัน ใช่ไหมคะ”

“ใช่” มาเลฟิเซนต์หลุบตาลง อิงหน้าผากกันและกัน “พวกเราเคยพบกันในความฝัน… ณ ที่นั่นข้าเคยพยายามช่วยเจ้าจากคำสาปของข้า”

ออโรร่ายิ้มกว้าง นางหัวเราะขณะที่หยาดน้ำตาไหลลงมาจากดวงตาข้างหนึ่ง “ข้าหลงรักท่านครั้งหนึ่งในความฝัน”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Import ตอนจบมาจาก [Wordpress](https://daiong.wordpress.com/2014/06/20/maleficentaurora-fic-along-the-muddy-river-%e0%b8%95%e0%b8%ad%e0%b8%99%e0%b8%88%e0%b8%9a/)


End file.
